


"Я хочу тебе отсосать"

by EvaVerso



Series: Осознание [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, teenager Damian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дик и не знает, как реагировать на внезапное появление младшего братца в своей квартире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Я хочу тебе отсосать"

\- Я хочу тебе отсосать.   
Дик вздрогнул и едва не опрокинул на себя чашку с кофе. Он обернулся. У окна стоял никто иной, как Дэмиан, но не в униформе Робина, а в обычной, гражданской, одежде.   
\- Ты как здесь оказался? - Грейсон вскочил с дивана. Вопрос был бы неуместен, находись они в Готэме, но Дик покинул его несколько недель назад, возвратившись к своей привычной жизни в Бладхевене. Потому что Джокер снова был возвращен в Аркхэм, его помощь уже не требовалась, а рассказать Брюсу о произошедшем... ну, Дик не считал себя самоубийцей.   
\- Грейсон, ты глухой? Я сказал, что хочу тебе отсосать, - взгляд Дэмиана был серьезным - он явно настроился решительно.   
\- Я понял, Дэми, - Найтвинг подошел к нему ближе. - Но на чем ты добрался сюда? И... Брюс знает, что ты здесь?   
\- На мотоцикле, - его брат сжал кулаки, а лицо на мгновение исказили боль и гнев. - Отец... не желает видеть меня рядом с собой.   
\- Дэмиан, что случилось? - Дик осторожно опустил руки ему на плечи и провел вниз, заставив Робина расслабить пальцы. - Почему вы поругались?   
Дэмиан лишь дернул плечом, сбрасывая руки Грейсона. Потом кинул взгляд на потрепанный диван и поморщился.   
\- Здесь есть спальня?   
Дик только вздохнул. _Упрямый мальчишка_. На самом деле, он все еще толком не определился, как относиться к произошедшему той ночью в поместье. Что он чувствовал? Ну совершенно точно не жалел. Он хотел Дэмиана. Любил ли он его? Найтвинг боялся размышлять над этим вопросом, над тем, насколько сильно трансформировались его чувства по отношению к младшему брату. И что нужно самому мальчишке?   
Ведь им так и не удалось поговорить о случившемся. Когда Грейсон проснулся, солнце уже рассвело, а Дэмиана рядом не оказалось. Он нашел его в бэт-пещере в кресле перед компьютером. Дик только открыл рот, чтобы начать нелегкий разговор, как его окликнул Брюс - он тоже был в пещере. Уже вернулся с патруля, и Альфред заштопывал рану на его плече. Спустя несколько часов Дик уехал из Готэма, и с тех пор малодушно избегал звонков Робину.   
А вот теперь Дэмиан здесь, требует внимания и явно не настроен на разговоры.   
\- Дэмиан, - снова начал Дик, но тот его оборвал.   
\- Если ты опять начнешь нудеть на тему, уверен ли я, говорю сразу - да. Мне понравилось, и я хочу еще. Сначала отсосать тебе, а потом ты меня жестко трахнешь. Спальня там?   
И, не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к закрытой двери из гостиной.   
Дик несколько минут беспомощно хлопал глазами. Потом отмер и кинулся вслед за мальчишкой.  
Тот уже раздевался рядом с кроватью, и Грейсон невольно залюбовался оголяющимися частями тела. Его член тоже начал проявлять интерес. Дик снова вздохнул - как бы он не считал их отношения неправильными, приходилось признать, что Дэмиан ему совсем небезразличен.   
Найтвинг уселся на кровать и потянул мальчишку на себя, который еще не успел снять джинсы. Усадив Дэмиана себе на колени, он немедленно втянул его в страстный поцелуй. Робин удивленно выдохнул, но подчинился. Вылизывать этот маленький и податливый рот было чертовски приятно, да и Дэмиан, казалось, словно поработал над своими навыками в поцелуях.   
Через мгновение Дик отстранился, нагловато ухмыльнувшись:   
\- Кажется, кто-то хотел сделать мне минет.   
Кончики ушей у мальчишки покраснели, и Дик в который раз подивился этому странному сочетанию - развратной смелости и невинному стыду.   
Робин облизнул влажные губы и послушно кивнул. Он съехал вниз, расположившись между ног Грейсона. Казалось, его первоначальная смелость куда-то испарилась, но он все равно расстегнул ширинку Найтвинга. Дик помог ему - приподнялся и стащил штаны вместе с бельем.   
Дэмиан с опаской уставился на его член, будто видел его впервые. Хотя да, в прошлый раз в спальне было темно, и Робин его даже не касался.   
Дик вздохнул и покачал головой:   
\- Дэми, если не хочешь...  
\- Заткнись.  
Он резко обхватил член пальцами и потянул его в рот, пройдясь языком по головке. Грейсон едва сдержал позорный скулеж. Само собой, у мальчишки не было опыта, но все компенсировали желание и старание. Он не отрывал внимательного взгляда от лица Дика и продолжал натягиваться ртом. Закашлялся, отстранился. Попробовал еще, помогая себе рукой. На этот раз Дик не сдержал стонов. Он аккуратно опустил одну руку на жесткие волосы Дэмиана.   
\- Тише, не торопись, не бери глубоко. Ах! Да, молодец. Ай, осторожней с зубами, вот так.   
Язык Дэмиана не переставал скользить по члену, оглаживая его со всех сторон, лаская головку и убирая с нее капли смазки. В какой-то момент Робин зажмурился и застонал сам. Дик тут же вцепился ему в волосы, из последних сил удерживая себя от толчков вперед.   
Дэмиан отстранился:   
\- Можешь входить глубже. И кончи мне в рот.  
Грейсон едва не кончил только от этих слов.   
\- Боже, малыш Ди, ты пересмотрел видео для взрослых или перечитал обучающих пособий?   
Судя по взгляду Дэмиана, вернувшегося к прерванному занятию, оба предположения оказались верны. Он убрал пальцы с члена, позволив Грейсону трахать его в рот в желаемом ритме. Через пару мгновений его упрямые глаза наполнились слезами, но и Дик был уже слишком близко. Он громко застонал, кончая мальчишке в рот.   
Тот немедленно отстранился и сплюнул прямо на пол, вытирая рот рукой.   
\- Гадость.   
У Дика хватило сил только на слабую усмешку.   
\- Иди сюда, - он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, вынуждая Дэмиана подняться с колен. - Надо позаботиться и о тебе.   
На этот раз у Робина покраснели не только уши.   
\- Я... я уже, - голос был слегка хриплым.   
\- Черт... - если бы Дик мог, он был кончил еще раз. Но он все равно затащил Дэмиана обратно к себе на колени, параллельно избавляя его от липких изнутри джинсов. - Ты все еще хочешь? - его руки огладили ягодицы.   
Тот только рыкнул:  
\- Хватит задавать идиотские вопросы.   
Дик вздохнул и втянул Робина в еще один, не менее страстный, поцелуй, не переставая нежно сжимать его ягодицы. Не приходилось сомневаться - Дэмиан чем-то расстроен, и весьма сильно расстроен. Что могло произойти между ним и Брюсом? Из-за чего они поругались?   
Грейсон медленно отстранился, легонько мазнув языком по губам мальчишки, все еще сохранивших вкус его спермы. Он дотянулся до тумбочки и достал тюбик со смазкой. Выдавив небольшое количество себе на пальцы, он вернулся к поцелуям.   
Дэмиан по-прежнему был тугим. Таким тугим, словно и не было того первого раза. Он шипел от боли, но продолжал насаживаться на пальцы Дика. Тот не останавливал его, ожидая, пока Робин чуть привыкнет, а затем мягко надавил на простату, примешивая к боли удовольствие.   
\- Нгх! - Дэмиан изогнулся на его коленях, его член снова стоял. - Чертов Грейсон!   
Дик усмехнулся и повторил движение, продолжая неторопливо трахать мальчишку двумя пальцами. Тот стонал и извивался, совершенно не сдерживая себя. Значит, в прошлый раз ему не показалось - Дэмиан и правда был голосистым, отдавал себя без остатка, во время секса его извечный контроль над собой уступал перед другими, более яркими ощущениями.   
Грейсон остановил движения руки и придержал мальчишку.   
\- Дэми, что произошло между тобой и Брюсом?   
Дэмиан выругался на арабском и попытался насадиться сам. Но Дик ему не позволил.   
\- Грейсон, - зарычал Робин. - Если ты сейчас же...   
Дик в ответ прижал Дэмиана ближе к себе и прошептал:   
\- Расскажи, малыш Ди. Пожалуйста.   
Уэйн-младший отчаянно застонал сквозь зубы, а потом как-то обмяк и уткнулся лбом Грейсону в плечо.   
\- Я избил преступника. Он этого заслужил. Но отец сказал, что я перешел все границы. И он... отстранил меня от патрулирования.   
\- Ох, Дэми... - в голосе мальчишки прозвучало столько обиды, что Дик нежно обнял его.   
\- Я ведь не... не психопат? - всхлипнул Робин.   
\- Нет, ну что ты. Ты замечательный, - Дик возобновил движения пальцев, растягивая гладкие стеночки и лаская мальчишку. - Самый красивый. Идеальный.   
Дэмиан зажмурился и застонал, отвечая на прикосновения, но не отстранился, и Дик продолжил шептать всякую успокаивающую чепуху ему на ушко.   
Через пару мгновений он добавил третий палец. Дэмиан распахнул глаза и вздохнул. Его взгляд снова был полон страсти и желания.   
\- Готов? - Дик осторожно извлек пальцы и чуть изменил положение тела, чтобы прижать головку своего члена к анусу.   
На этот раз Робин не стал возмущаться и только кивнул. Грейсон легонько надавил на его бедра, медленно насаживая мальчишку на себя.   
_Горячо. Тесно. Чертовски хорошо._  
Им хватило нескольких минут в бешенном ритме, чтобы закончить. Дэмиан выгнул спину, а Дик с каким-то стыдом на границе своего сознания снова излился в мальчишку.   
Да уж, если это продолжится, то стоит купить хотя бы презервативов.   
Дэмиан тяжело дышал, обмякнув после оргазма, и Дик осторожно уложил его на кровать, укрывая одеялом.   
Он подумает над этим утром. И еще Дик очень надеялся, что сможет объяснить Брюсу произошедшее, когда тот приедет возвращать Дэмиана домой.


End file.
